The Holden Comprehensive Cancer Center's (HCCC) planning and evaluation activities take place in a variety of settings. These will include annual visits of the External Advisory Committee and annual consultation with program-specific advisors. Other ongoing planning and evaluation activities include implementation of the 3 years strategic plan developed over the past year, and continuation of a focused planning and evaluation effort addressing how we can better develop and support clinical trials. The HCCC will continue with quarterly meetings of the HCCC Internal Advisory Committee, an annual HCCC Leadership Retreat, planning and evaluation during monthly HCCC executive committee meetings, and planning centered around specific research opportunities during the monthly HCCC forum. These are all in addition to the planning and evaluation activities taking place within each program.